Storm strikes back
by RW22
Summary: in this epic movies you meet the wolves fighting against the evil saber tooth cats (girly screams) and the thing is now the wolves struggle to keep their family together. Because now the sabers are taking over their bodies. With the staff of good Storm and his twin brother Lighting fight the evil forces. But can they be stopped? Find out in the Story Wolves Storm Strikes Back
Hey I'm new around here this is the first Long actual story i ever wrote so It is kind of sloppy so don't judge me,and I will be starting a new story called "meeting the murderer" it was inspired by creepy-pastas and Inside out a little but don't call me a copycat Cause Originally I had the Idea a little before Inside out was made.

bb (on a cold and lonely night we hear a howl )

(we close in on a creepy abandon mansion)

(once in the mansion we see its decorated with cozy furniture)

(then we notices a group of wolf children play fighting together)

Shasta; Stop or I'm gonna make you

Shadow; Try me

Socks ;oh its on

(the door opens to reveal a angered wolf boy)

Storm; its 12 in the morning do you ever sleep?

Shadow; come on stormy we were just playing!

Storm; playing or not we are going to bed all of you!

ALL; Okay Shasta: stormy

( the outraged wolf boy turns just in time to see Shasta in bed )

tHaNkYoU for reading!I like you .

Going on

I think I like you

OK OK I'll hurry up

Resume

(at the mansion its day light)

Storm; Wake up Wake up!

At the same time our beloved characters say these lines

Shasta ; *growling noises*

Socks; NO, NO, NO ,NO, NO ,NO NO ,NO

(Shadow and Storm share a knowing look)

(our characters disappear into a closet and come out holding water guns with a triumphant look on their face.)

Shadow ; wake up or else

Shasta; or else what?

Shadow; this!

(Shooting the gun Shasta catches it in a cup

And drinks it)

Storm: alright last one up cleans the house

(Shasta pops up just before Socks)

Socks; darn

Later on

Socks; Shasta come on

Shasta : leave me alone

Shadow; We are playing 123 bounce

Shasta; whatever

(Socks and Shadow look at each other uneasily

worried)

Socks; Shasta what's your favorite color?

Shasta: pink

(huddling away from Shasta Shadow and Socks speak)

*whispering* Socks; Shadow yesterday she told how much she hates pink!

Shadow; the other day she said it was black

Socks; lets tell Storm!

Later on

Storm; That's strange but there's only one way to see if its her.

Shadow; Storm said we can climb his tree

Shasta: so just leave me alone

In the mansion

Socks; that's not her

Storm; No duh

Shadow; she didn't even want to climb the tree

Storm; Tonight I'm gonna use my claws to see whats wrong

WAIT I forgot to tell you storm has magical claws

Later on

(slinking over to shasta's chair storm puts his claws

In her back for a minute Shasta turns into a blue saber tooth )

In the morning

Storm; Wake up

(Everyone pops up not wanting to clean the house)

(Later on storm puts his claws in shasta's back

Showing the clan the imposter

Surprised gasps rise up

out of nowhere lightning dashes in whacking the cat with his staff banishing her)

Lightning; there's more of them they are trying to spilt up clans everywhere!

(A few feet away Shasta lands

a stunned Shasta asks

Shasta; who the happy are you

Lightning; I'm lightning

Lightning; I know all of you

Storm; this is my brother he left when socks was born

Shasta ;no who are all of you

(Storm trots over and puts a claw in her back)

WAIT I forgot to tell you storm has magical claws

Resume

(Shasta regains memory and hug attacks everyone except lightning)

Shasta; who the happy are you

Lighting ; my name is lightning

Lightning; I know all of you

Storm; this is my brother he left when socks was born

Shasta walks away

Later on

Socks; Shasta guess what lightning is staying the night.

Shadow; it is more like guarding the night!

Shasta; well that's great ! (fake smile)

Break

Let me tell you some backstory

Ever since their mother and father died storm and shadow had always taken care of the clan

So Shasta really looks up to her brother she always did

Resume

In the mansion

Lightning; go to bed all of you

Shasta; you sound just like storm

Lightning; go to bed

The next day

Shasta; Socks come on lets play

(looking at Shasta Socks flings her across the room)

Shasta; storm! Socks threw me across the room

Storm; play nicely socks!

Socks I'm tired of you telling me what to do!

*Storm and socks fight*

After a few rounds of fighting lightning comes in

Lightning; stop it both of you!

Socks growls challengingly and lightning swoops over and knocks him of his feet

Lightning; Leave it alone!

Then all of the sudden it starts to rain then socks melts into a greenish saber tooth

Which lightning banishes and then notices that Shasta is sitting alone looking at something

He walks over to see what it is and he realizes she has hurt her paw

Lightning; are you okay

Shasta; that thing came so close to killing me

Shasta; I can walk for a little bit

Lightning; that thing wasn't socks

Shasta; more of them are coming I can sense it

Shasta; they are coming for me I'm the easiest to kidnap besides socks but I'm only a little more powerful they are wasting their time

Lightning; you have more power than you know

Lightning; I won't let them take you

Storm; time to go home

Socks; can we get Ice cream?

Storm; no

Lightning; I have to stay again they are obviously going for you next

Storm; I can handle myself its shadow I'm worried for

Lightning; then I'm staying for Shasta and shadow

They might do a repeat of Shasta to distract us\

Storm; ok fine

Shasta; I'm going to the alley

Storm; not alone

Shasta runs off

Shasta looks back at storm but turns back to see lightning running beside her she skids to a stop just as lightning slows down she runs around him

Knowing this trick lightning transports him self right in front of her making her stop

Lightning; where are you going?

Shasta; to lily

Lightning; why?

Shasta; she went missing a couple of hours ago

Lightning; so?

Shasta; you weren't here but I had to have been gone a couple of hours

Lightning; how do you know ?

Shasta; They say I made growling noises when storm woke us up like I always do

And then socks told me that around 2 o' clock he asked me to play 123 bounce and I said no

Then they asked me to say my favorite color but that cat said pink!

Lightning; your point is ?

Shasta; storm wakes us up at 10 o'clock

Lightning; five hours ?

Shasta; that's how long lily has been gone!

Lightning; then let's go!

Running quicker than wind Lightning takes place up front once they get to the alley they see

Shadow perfectly safe but lily to be hanging over a snake pit but shadow is laughing like there's no tomorrow

Shadow melts into a grey saber tooth form

Lightning; dark star!

Dark star; hello friends

Shasta; I'm not your friend? At all

Dark star; then maybe you should join lily

The cats eyes glow a deep dark red and Shasta floats over to the pit as if on cue the rest of the gang appears

Socks; let her go!

Dark star; I would but you see there's a snake pit in my way! * laughing*

Real shadow; why are you laughing?

Dark star; because this is hilarious theysaid it'd be a tuff job but you are easy as pie!*snorting*

Real shadow; how's that

Dark star chuckles menacingly a hint of sadness in her eyes but then back to a chuckling maniac

Dark star; if I hurt something you love you suddenly you beg for mercy!*laughing*

Lightning; I don't care about her its you I'm worried about

Hearing this dark star stops laughing

Dark star; really how

Lightning; this

Lightning hits her with his staff of good to banish her but she grabs it

Dark star; too slow mr. Joe

Hearing this lightning infirrated says

Lightning; MY NAME IS LIGHTNING!

He whacks her with his staff

Finally banishing her the spell breaks

and a stunned shadow and lily

say; what happened?

Storm; we'll tell you on the way home

Socks; where's Shasta

All of the friends say these lines together

Lily; I don't know

Socks; storm can we get ice cream?  
shadow; huh

Separate lines

Shasta; what the happy happened

Lightning; maybe its best you don't remember

Shasta; agreed

Shasta; storm can we get Ice cream?


End file.
